The Urashima Candy
|-|2005 anime (2018 remake) = The Urashima Candy is an episode of the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Characters *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Dorami *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Yasuo & Haruo *Tamako Nobi *Gian's mother *Suneo's mother *Himeko Tatsumiya *Himeko's mother Gadget used Urashima Candy.jpg|Urashima Candy Strong Odor Tracking Nose.jpg|Strong Odor Tracking Nose Dorami's Take-copter.png|Take-copter References # https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/doraemon/story/0546/ |-|2005 anime = The Urashima Candy is an episode of the 2005 series Plot Nobita loses a game of scissors-paper-stone again to Gian, Suneo and another boy and has to carry all their heavy backpacks to their homes. Along the way, he meets an attractive girl named Himeko Tasumi, who drops her notebook with her identity. Nobita picks up the notebook, and using the info in the notebook, heads to Himeko's house. Along the way he fantasizes about having delicious food at Himeko's house, and due to him being distracted, bumps into Doraemon. Doraemon picks up the notebook and returns it to Himeko personally. Disappointed, Nobita returns the backpacks to Gian, Suneo and the other boy’s mothers. Tamako is angry when Nobita returns home late and he runs upstars crying. He moans to Doraemon and his younger sister, Dorami, and, fatigued, falls to the ground and sleeps. Dorami takes out one of her gadgets, Urashima Candy, where all acts of kindness by the user will be rewarded when eaten. She gives Nobita a piece. Mama is afraid when she finds cockroaches in a mini house-like model in the kitchen, which scares Dorami as well and knocks out Doraemon. Nobita senses the cockroaches are calling for help, and releases them outside. Thanking Nobita for his help, Mama gives him a coin as a reward. Nobita happily goes outside. He finds a puppy tied to a tree by its leash and unties it from the tree. The puppy expresses gratitude by licking Nobita's face and starts to dig. Thinking that it is gold, Nobita gets a shovel and digs only to disappointingly find a jar of bones. Nobita saves a lady's present when she trips on a rock, and, thanking him, she invites Nobita to her house, which happens to be Himeko's residence. Himeko's mother treats him to an extravagant dinner, accompanied with a ballet performance with Himeko and a symphony orchestra. However, when it comes to the cake, Nobita is already full and is disappointed that he has not gotten Himeko to fall in love with him. When Nobita prepares to leave, a bug ends up on Himeko's back and Nobita picks the bug off Himeko's back. In gratitude, she and her mother take Nobita back inside their residence yet again. Tamako is infuriated when Nobita has not returned home, and Doraemon and Dorami go out to look for him. Dorami puts on her Dog Nose to sniff out his scent and find where he is. Doraemon and Dorami fly to Himeko's place to rescue an already-full Nobita from another dinner and escape back home. Nobita and the others secretly go inside when Tamako opens the door and yells at him, scaring her back inside the house. It turns out that the cockroaches had brought candy for Nobita to express their gratitude for saving them, frightening Dorami as well. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Nobita, Gian and Suneo's classmate *Himeko Tatsumiya *Doraemon *Classmate's mother *Suneo's mother *Gian's mother *Dorami *Several cockroaches *Puppy *Himeko's mother *Four servants *Symphony orchestra Gadgets used *Urashima Candy *Take-copter *Dog Nose Gallery 1280x720-FsE.jpg|Nobita complaining to Doraemon and Dorami. |-|1979 version = The Urashima Candy is an episode of the 1979 series. Plot Characters *Nobita *Doraemon *Dorami *Gian *Shizuka *Gian's mother *Himeko and Otako *Hirame Gadgets used *Urashima Candy Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita